


You're An Asshole.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cuddles, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, little bit of a fight, nothing but love here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Request:Ian and Mickey have an argument and Mickey gets so angry that he grabs the pillow to sleep on the couch. Ian follows him seconds later with his own pillow and blanket which he sets on the floor. Mickey tries to get him to go to bed without him but the stubborn redhead refuses. Eventually though, Mickey relents and lets Ian sleep on the couch with him.





	You're An Asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE WRITTEN ANYTHING I'M SORRYKSJFADS;LKFJS;LDFK.
> 
> MICKEY AND IAN MICKEY AND IAN MICKEY AND IAN MY FUCKING BABIES ARE COMING BACK.
> 
> Also I changed my twitter name to gallavichheart but my tumblr is still valeskaheart. <3

"You're pissing me off, Ian."

"I always piss you off, Mickey."

"I have every right to be pissed off! You went and told your family that we were getting married!" Mickey yelled.

"I didn't tell them we were getting married tomorrow, Mickey! You and I don't even know when we're getting married."

"Stop saying married."

Ian sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't want to make you mad, Mick. We were going to tell them eventually."

"Eventually, Ian. Not when we have no clue about anything and we just decided to go for it." Mickey replied, "How do you think I felt when I went over there to grab your damn jacket only to be bombarded with questions from Debbie, Fiona and Veronica about wedding venues! I had no idea you fucking told them without me even being aware."

"You're aware now." Ian grinned, trying to joke his way out of it.

"Oh no. Don't think that cute grin of yours can get you out of this."

Mickey sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down ignoring the way Ian was staring at him.

"I just thought it'd be okay, Mick. I mean they all figured we're going to get married anyway."

"Well they could have kept figuring it instead of telling them that! Your sisters are going to be all over us whenever we go over there. Not to mention Kevin asking which one of us will be wearing a dress. I can't fucking do this!"

He stood up and walked to the bedroom with Ian right behind him.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked, "You're not leaving."

"Course I'm not leaving but I am sleeping on the fucking couch."

He grabbed a pillow and a blanket out of the closet before storming out of the bedroom back to the living room.

"It's chilly out here, Mickey. Just put your shit back and we'll sleep together like we always do."

"No."

"You're so stubborn."

Mickey shrugged and put his pillow on the couch and spread out his blanket, "I'm going to bed, Ian. I have to work tomorrow so if you don't mind I'd like to get at least fourteen hours of sleep." 

"Fourteen?! Mickey, what about our morning s-"

"You can jerk yourself off, Gallagher. Goodnight."

Mickey cut the light off before walking back over to the couch and laying down. He tossed the blanket over him and turned to face the back of the couch.

Ian shook his head and sighed before walking back to the bedroom once again. He grabbed his own pillow and blanket before heading back out to the living room.  
He spread his blanket out and crawled underneath it and put the pillow under his head. Their carpet wasn't the most comfortable thing but oh well he could deal with it.

Mickey rolled over and glanced down to see the shape of Ian's body thanks to the little light coming in through the window, "What the fuck are you doing? Go to bed."

"I am in bed."

"That's the floor."

"And that's the couch."

"You're annoying, Ian. Just get your ass to bed." 

"Get your ass to bed, Mickey."

"No. I'm angry so I have the right to sleep on the couch."

"And I'm sad."

"The fuck you sad for?"

"I don't want to sleep in an empty bed."

Mickey mumbled under his breath and rolled over on his side to look down at Ian who was staring up at the ceiling, "Are you comfortable then?"

"My back will probably hurt in the morning." 

"Jesus Christ, Ian, get your ass into the bed."

"Nope. I'm going to sleep right here."

"You're going to sleep there all night? I bet you five dollars you'll end up in the bed before the sun rises."

"I'll take that bet because I'm not moving, Mickey. Sweet dreams."

Ian rolled over and Mickey flipped him off even if the red head couldn't see. He settled back down on the couch and flipped back over so his back was facing Ian.

He loved Ian, he really did, but sometimes he just wanted to strangle him.

The clock on the wall was ticking and the sound was irritating Mickey. He could hear Ian breathing softly which meant he had already fallen asleep.

God damn it, Mickey thought, this was backfiring completely.

He glanced up at the clock and noticed an hour had already passed.

"Ian?"

"Yes?"

"You fuck! Have you been awake all this time?"

"Yes."

Mickey groaned which just made Ian laugh, "Just get up here, Ian."

"What?"

"Get your ass on the couch before I change my mind."

Ian sat up and smiled at Mickey.

"I can tell you're smiling, Ian. Get your ass over here before I wipe the smile off of you."

"You would never."

"Don't test me, Gallagher."

Mickey was already pulling the blanket down and moving over so Ian could slide in beside him.

"Better you big baby?" Mickey asked.

"Much." Ian replied.

He wrapped his arm around Mickey and pressed his chest against Mickey's back.

Mickey sighed at the contact and put his hand over Ian's which was resting on his lower stomach, "You're a fucking asshole, Gallagher."

Ian grinned against the back of Mickey's head and kissed him, "I love you too, Mickey."

"Yeah, yeah. Go to bed you fucker."

Ian laughed softly and closed his eyes.

Mickey laid there for just a few minutes before replying, "I love you too, Ian."


End file.
